


关于黑羽快斗的睡相

by Ajjin



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin





	关于黑羽快斗的睡相

关于黑羽快斗那一言难尽的睡相

剧场版观后感

对于工藤新一来说，无论是曾经被迫以小孩子的样子睡在黑羽快斗旁边，还是如今的自愿，他都是有一些抱怨的。

侦探的工作很繁重，他很希望能睡个好觉，但魔术师先生明显没有意识到自己的睡相为工藤新一带来了多少烦恼。

工藤新一为了案件，在事务所查资料到了深夜，看了看时间，靠脸吃一部分饭的魔术师肯定早就睡了——比起总是熬夜的工藤新一，黑羽快斗的作息十分规律。

当然了，从前的黑羽快斗大概称得上作息十分不规律，因为作为怪盗的日子里，出现在大众视野的时间可不是固定的。

工藤新一围上去年那家伙国外演出带回来的围巾，呼出一点白气，离开了事务所。

虽然是黑着灯的住所，但心里还是踏实的。

在外面的浴室洗了澡，草草擦干头发钻进被黑羽快斗卷得不像话的被子里，抬手揉着太阳穴。

不知是哪个行动吵醒了熟睡的黑羽快斗，工藤新一忽然感觉有一双手臂缠上了自己。

“明天还要去警局吗？”

工藤新一转过来，面对着那张没有睁眼的脸。

“我吵醒你了？当然还是要去，不过这案子我有头绪了。”

黑羽快斗的手似乎是无意识地在他背后作乱，他也十分困倦，打个哈欠便沉沉睡去。不过没多久他就被黑羽快斗给弄醒了。大概是被一条大腿重重地砸醒了。

而肇事者又睡熟了。

他其实很无奈，那个利落的魔术师，人前的绅士却从不惧惮在他面前露出最真实的样子。就连曾经，帽子与眼镜下的脸也不害怕被他看到。明明自己是侦探，而那时的他是怪盗。

是什么时候从敌对的关系变成了现在这样，是从什么时候，心里松动了呢？

明明曾经和中森警官一样恨透了这个吸引一众目光还把警察们耍的团团转的家伙，但还是会在别人污蔑他的时候帮他，和他一起对付棘手的问题，最后…竟然走到了这一步。

虽然是探根究本的侦探，对于这件事他却不想去纠结。

不过他不会因为这样的事情把人吵醒。他无法想象黑羽快斗曾经有多少个夜晚是辗转反侧的，正如同他自己曾拥有过的，所以他绝不会打扰黑羽快斗睡觉。带着这些乱七八糟的思绪，不久后他也会就着这样的睡姿入眠。

冬天将要结束的时候，他因为一个跨国案件去了美国。事实上他对那个国家是非常熟悉的，毕竟他的父母至今也还生活在那里，而在此之前他也跟随父母多次来到这个国家。当然，除了这些亲身经历，他还有从小积攒下来的深厚的知识，那里面有关于美国实在有太多。

在美国还见到了熟人，某几位搜查官。虽说这是一个跨国案件，但对于名侦探工藤新一来说，并不算太困难。几个通宵过后他自然是将行程的剩余一半空成了休假。

这种时候和黑羽快斗出国演出又不太一样。在日本的时候他几乎没有休息的日子。毕竟就算是名侦探，他也还是个阅历甚浅的年轻人，他高中时那副轻狂傲气模样至今已成为人们心中的刻板印象。他为了顺利地完成自己想做的事，自然要从基础工作做起。所以就算是黑羽快斗不在日本那几天，他也是被工作填充了生活的大部分，然后打着哈欠黑着眼底回到那座大房子里，倒头就睡。

但这久违的独自的休假，让他有些措手不及。且不说漫长的白昼里只有他一个人在满是异国人的街道上走，就连吃饭也是一个人解决。毕竟——搜查官们可是非常忙碌的。

夜幕降临，他实在耐不住性子，想找个人说说母语，于是拨通了母亲的电话。

“喂？小新？”

电话那头的人语气一如往常的元气满满，工藤新一忽然觉得心头被什么充实了。

“哦，妈妈。”

“怎么想起给我打电话了？对了，我听黑羽君说你来美国了，在哪里呢？”

黑羽快斗似乎总是能和他母亲更说得上话。他看着深蓝色的天空上升起了月亮和星星，忽然脑海里闪现出月下的奇术师的俊俏模样，还有那双和他自己一样的蓝宝石一般的眼眸。

“啊，不过我在洛杉矶，实在没法去纽约看你和老爸。”

之后就是和母亲的一阵闲扯，还听了一段他母亲隔空对赤井秀一的彩虹屁，虽然搜查官先生根本无从得知这件事。

不知不觉脚步带着他回到了酒店门口。高耸的建筑，华丽的装潢，澈亮的灯光，在工藤新一眼里却比不上那座每晚黑着灯等他回去的建筑。

偌大的房间，一扇落地窗，尽观这座繁华的城的夜景。工藤新一端着酒，坐在窗前，不知看进去多少景色，或许他本就不是那种会坐在这种地方看景色的人。分针绕着钟盘不知转了多少个圈，深蓝色变成了漆黑，外面那些耀眼的光芒也少了很多。可是他依旧没有困意。

或许入夜温度多少降低，他钻进被子里。明明一整个被子，比家里的不知大了多少，此时全部属于他一个人，他却没法感到开心。

这大概不是他的作风。他大多时候看起来没心没肺，面对案件总是理性胜于一切，却始终坚持着自己内心的正义。他不该是个会为这种事脆弱的人。

他自己也觉得自己不该是个脆弱的人。只有黑羽快斗不这样认为。

他也曾认为怪盗基德是个不可能脆弱的人，哪怕是面对强劲的对手京极真，黑羽快斗表现出来的也只是面对棘手人物的消极态度。他见过的脆弱的黑羽快斗，只是在黑羽盗一的死亡真相大白时，母亲不在身边的黑羽快斗，消沉了两天。

现在倒好，工藤新一因为黑羽快斗成了一个会脆弱的人。

一夜无眠。

第二天他取消了假期，火速回了日本。因为没有表演，所以他一回到家就见到了黑羽快斗。

和他一样疲惫的神色，在暗色的灯光下看起来实在不怎么好看。

他忍不住笑了出来。

“你这副样子要是被那些女孩看到了可就完蛋了。”

黑羽快斗接过他的大衣挂上衣架。

“彼此彼此。”

大概是在看到对方的时候就明白了，是一样的状况。

再次躺回两个人的被窝里，安心的感觉瞬间涌上来，多日的疲惫化作了困意。

第二天醒来的时候，肯定又会被黑羽快斗弄的一团糟吧，不过那样最好。

这样想着，工藤新一终于睡着了。

-Fin-


End file.
